I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an antitheft system with signals transmitted by mobile phone network and, more specifically, to an antitheft system with signals transmitted by mobile phone network that transmits audio and video signals to the carrying mobile phone of the house owners on remote sites with another mobile phone wirelessly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that a antitheft system is made of electronic or mechanical sensors installed on window and door entrances, these sensors detect vibration or motion of objects to trigger alarm signals for antitheft effect.
Another type of antitheft system applies laser beam or regular light detectors; when light beam is blocked, the alarm system is triggered for antitheft purpose. The laser beam or regular light detectors must be installed in pairs that might causes troublesome in wiring; in order to achieve better effect, multiple reflecting mirrors have to be installed for multiple reflecting paths to achieve denser beam net to reduce the numbers of the light beam generators and light beam detectors. The cost to apply laser beam as light source is very expensive, therefore this method only applies in strictly security requirement.
Home antitheft systems are usually link to central monitoring center or police station monitoring system, they have to be connected together with cables and wires; wiring causes inconvenience and troublesome in connection and transmission, wiring might be very costly.
Upon burglar intrusion, only central monitoring center or police station monitoring system can aware right away, the house owners might not know immediately. Once there are visitors and the house owner is not at home, house owner will not aware at all, that causes visitors"" confusion and inconvenience.
Another known prior art applies existing telephone network for remote monitor and auto alarm system to transmit image and alarm signals, however telephone wire transmission can only apply to certain locations, such as police station, security center, house owners"" offices. Only upon burglar intrusion, police station, security center will send people and check the abnormal situation the sites; such scheme cannot achieve two-way communication. To the house owners the two-way monitoring system only applies on the locations with telephone wiring, two-way monitoring system cannot apply to the spots without telephone wiring, that causes blind spots. Another disadvantage of the telephone wiring system is the wires would be damaged easily accidentally or purposely.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an antitheft system with signals transmitted by mobile phone network to transmit audio and video signals with mobile phone network wirelessly and remotely.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an antitheft system with signals transmitted by mobile phone network that can do two-way transmission; users can directly control the system in distance.
It is still an objective of this invention to provide an antitheft system with signals transmitted by mobile phone network that multiple locations can install video cameras simultaneously for multiple spot monitoring effect.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, an antitheft system with signals transmitted by mobile phone network in accordance with the present invention comprises a CPU, a video signal converter, a plurality numbers of video cameras, an audio signal converter, an audio/video compression/decompression circuitry, a hard disk drive, a mobile phone interface and an I/O interface. The video signal converter connects to a plurality numbers of video cameras for multi-point monitor; the audio signal converter connects to signal amplifier, speakers and microphones; the mobile phone interface connects to mobile phones; the I/O interface connects to a push button. Based on above structure, the push button is installed on the front gate, visitors press the push button to start the cameras to capture video images and microphone to input audio signals, the video images and audio signals are transmitted by a mobile phone to house owner""s another mobile phone, the house owner can aware who the visitors are remotely. The camera captured video images can also be control by software; on intrusion, the warning messages can be sent by the mobile phone to house owner""s another mobile phone remotely.